Te amo Emily
by AnnyDayy
Summary: Demily... David se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde del cuanto ama a Emily, y no puede hacer nada mas que relatar su dolor.
1. Te amo Emily

hola, espero que este fic os limpie el alma, o sea, que los haga llorar. no quiero ser mala, pero cuando lo escribí yo llore, pues esta deprimida por la boda de nuestra Emily, y los sentimientos de frustración y dolor me invadían... les cuanto de que va el ONE-SHOT o mini fic, eso ya decidiréis vosotras si queréis que continué.

_**Para que os situéis en el fic creo que tengo que decir esto:**_

**-Es el día de la boda de Emily, mas precisamente la hora del si quiero, cuando empieza el relato de David.**

**- ha pasado algo entre ellos anteriormente, para ser exacta un mes antes de la boda,**

**esto hace con que David diga cosas que aluden a algo, a una noche o un día.**

_no se si con eso os llega... pero si necesitas preguntar algo puedo responder._

* * *

**Este fic utiliza los nombres de dos excelentes actores, los cuales no pretendo degradar su imagen. No recibo ningún beneficio con esto solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento, si alguien se siente ofendido con algo dicho o escrito aquí, que me lo comunique que haré de todo por cambiar o en lo mas extremo de los caso quitare el fic de circulación. ¿ok?**

**Bones pertenece a cadena fox... y Emily pertenece a david... su David... David pertenece a Jaime... ¿queda claro? **

* * *

**¡ah! recomiendo que lean escuchando dos canciones...** http: / / ww w. you tube . com / w atch? v = Oph966TNNrg & feature = list _ related & playnext = 1&list = MLGxd CwVVULXe _ cB6iG P7U3G Qvb - ctS tb -**primero you raise me up- by Pena Park**...- y http : / / w w w . you tube . com / wa tch ? v = nc - xo k4 BG 4Y - **segundo One last cry- by MARINA ELALI..**. creo que es todo. que disfrutéis.

* * *

_**-Te amo... Emily...-**_

_-Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama. Fiodor Dostoievski, Novelista ruso-_

Estabas tan hermosa.

Siempre has sido hermosa.

Creo que soy el único hombre estúpido el bastante como para perder una mujer como tú.

Te miro a los ojos.

Sé que piensas en el momento que dices: "sí, quiero."

Si…si… si… una mínima palabra como esta, desgarra mi corazón.

Apretó los labios conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Me miras… te miro… ambos sabemos que las lágrimas en tus ojos no son de emoción por tú boda. Ambos sabemos que sentimientos esconden estas lágrimas en tus pupilas.

Jaime me coge de la mano y veo como tú lindos ojos se hunden en tristeza.

Vuelves a mirar a David, y de esta vez sé que son mis ojos los que demuestran toda la tristeza que hay dentro de mí.

Si tan solo pudiera cambiar mi vida… si tan solo el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquel día… si tan solo fuera yo el hombre que ahora te pone una alianza en tu dedo…

Pero no soy… no soy yo…

…

Oigo los cuchicheos de los demás y te veo bajar del altar… con esa sonrisa que das cuando estas complacida… no feliz… solo contenta de que todo ha salido "bien".

Cierro los ojos cuando Jaime me incita a levantarme.

¡Droga! ¡No quiero hacerlo!... sé que es infantil de mi parte negarme a aceptar que te perdí… pero no puedo…

No puedo sacar de mi piel, tú piel.

No puedo dejar de soñar con tus gemidos.

No puedo fingir que no te escuche diciendo que me quería…

Que me amaba…

…

Tú pareces haber superado aquella noche… mismo que tú ojos muestren la verdad…

Muestren que las incoherencias que suspirabas mientras te hacía el amor son todas verdades…

Verdades que me queman por dentro…

¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué por una vez en mi vida no puedo ser el cretino de siempre?

¡Mierda! No puedo por - tú - culpa

Por ti…

Porque me has cambiado…

Porque desde hace un mes ya no duermo.

Porque desde que me dejaste tocarte que no soporto el dolor de saber que fue la primera y última vez…

¡Mierda, Emily! ¡Soy un hombre!

¡Un estúpido y necio hombre enamorado!

Saludas a todos como si nada… y yo… yo intento sonreír.

Es difícil… ¿lo sabes?

Es difícil sonreír, cuando el amor tiene que ser sofocado para el bien del ser al que amas.

Y yo te amo…

Y lo sabes… sé que lo sabes…

Michaela me mira agria desde hace más de diez minutos… escapo de su mirada, le advierto, que sé, que me mira… pero sigue.

Sé porque lo hace… y la verdad tengo ganas de hacer lo que ella quiere… pero Jaime quiere una foto con los novios… contigo…

No puedo huir como quiere ella. No puedo aléjame, lo quiero, pero el querer no es poder…

Si lo fuera ahora mismo estaría contigo…

Pero no lo es…

Por esto estoy aquí, sucumbiendo a los caprichos de una mujer a la que quiero… pero no amo…

No como te amo a ti…

David te coge del brazo y te trae a junto de mí…

¡Estúpido!

¿Quién?

Él y yo… ambos estúpidos y locos… enamorados de la misma mujer… pero tú… tú solo quieres a uno… y no sé si soy yo…

Cariño, no me culpes por dudar de tu amor… por que hoy dudo hasta de mi mismo.

Jaime se pone al lado de David…

¡Desgracia!

¿Por qué me tienen que poner de tu lado?...

¿Acaso todos quieren torturarme, más del que ya estoy siendo torturado, al verte casándote con un David que no soy yo?

¡Oh dios!

Tú perfume es tan embriagador…

Tan solo rozas en mi piel y mi cuerpo si eriza…

Te miro… y tú haces lo mismo… sé que sientes la corriente eléctrica del roce anterior aun chisporrotéate en tu cuerpo…

Case no puedo Emily…

Estoy a punto de cometer una locura… y si te digo que no pensé en secuestrarte… miento…

Pero no tengo ese derecho… no sobre ti…

Y eso me duele… me mata… me destruye…

Siento el flash de la cámara y tú te giras asustada, y no es para menos…

Habíamos olvidado que cuando nos miramos todo desaparece… solo somos nosotros…

Es tan perfecto ¿no crees?...

Seguro que si… pero en este momento esa perfección es una desventura.

Porque cualquiera que mire esta foto sabrá que tú ojos brillaban por mi…

Y los míos, de igual modo, hacían por ti.

Pides otra foto…. Sé porque lo haces pero me siento mal por ello.

No quiero otra… quiero irme lejos de ti y hundirme en los recuerdos de tus besos.

Recuerdos que me hacen estar vivo… que me hacen olvidar que te perdí y por unos minutos, qué digo, por horas me hundo en ellos y siento que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Porque te tengo en mis brazos…

Te siento vibrar bajo mi tacto…

Tan perfecta… tan bella… tan mía.

Te agarras a David demostrando la feliz pareja que son…

Que irónico…

¡Felices!

Si tú misma me has reprochado una vez, que sin amor no hay felicidad…

Y ahora mírate… sé que no lo amas Emy… sé que me amas a mí.

Solo a mi…

Pero también sé que mi amor por ti es enfermizo… porque te quiero más que a nada… y sé que he sido un estúpido… incapaz de hacer lo correcto mismo sabiendo que en juego estaba tú felicidad.

Te alejas con David después de la foto y siento como mi cuerpo se desmorona…

Tengo que irme de aquí…

Tengo de estar lejos de ti…

Porque si te veo sonreír mas una vez soy capaz de gritar como un loco…

Aferrarme a ti como un niño a su madre…

Y besarte como si el mundo fuera acabarse en ese preciso instante.

¡Mierda!

No puedo más…

Sé que he hecho millares de malas acciones que me hacen estar aquí, hoy, arrepintiéndome…

Sé que no puedo pedir misericordia… porque me lo merezco todas y cada una de las heridas qué hay en mi corazón en este instante… pero…

Te quiero…

Te quiero Emily… te amo.

Me siento alejado de la gente, pero no puedo dejar de contemplarte…

Tu figura se pasea de un lado a otro, sonriendo, saludando, recibiendo las felicitaciones…

¿Pero qué felicidad puede tener un matrimonio sin amor?

El amor por lo que tantas veces me reprochabas por no sentirlo por mi esposa...

El amor que aquella noche se quedo gravado en nuestra piel... en las blancas sabanas de tu cama... en mi alma y en la tuya.

El amor que hoy ambos, masoquistas, intentamos ocultarlo delante de los ciegos ojos de las personas que nos rodean.

...

El Belle Epoque baja por mi garganta sofocándome aun mas... tengo la certeza que no has organizado toda esta fiesta tú misma.

Tengo la certeza que si lo amaras de verdad esto no se hubieras hecho de esta forma... no le habías engañado aquella noche.

No me habrías dejado probar tu boca de la forma que hice.

No me habrías pedido que me marchara tan pronto el sol entro por la ventana.

No me habrías dicho que me amabas, que lo que hacía era por los dos.

No me habrías enamorado.

...

Deslizo la copa entre mis dedos y la poso sobre la mesa, antes de levantarme y adentrarme en la oscuridad del jardín de tu casa.

Quiero desaparecer.

Al menos por un segundo.

Tiempo suficiente para recordar que me ha llevado a desear solo a una mujer, a ti.

Tiempo suficiente como para recordar aquel precioso y horrendo día.

Día en que te amé.

O al menos, día en que supe que lo que sentía cuando estabas a mi lado era más que amistad.

Era amor.

El más puro y sincero amor, que jamás he sentido por nadie.

Y que dudo poder volver a sentir.

….

Te amo… te amo

Sé que solo son dos palabras que todos los días escuchas de la boca del que ahora es tu esposo… que todos los que escuchan sienten el calor intimo y acogedor que ellas transmitan.

Pero para mí.

Para ti.

Son una despedida.

La más dolorosa despedida.

Te amo… Emily… Deschanel…

* * *

_**ya esta. espero que les gustara... bueno como dice es un one shot pero si deseas saber que día es lo que dice David y si Emily seguirá con su David ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer... pero de todas las formas no creo que sea mas que tres o cuatro capítulos ¿ok?**_

_**besitos chic os quiero bones fan...**_

_**¡oh! case me olvidaba, es mi prime fic en primera persona, así que quiero que digas si he hecho fatal o al menos bien... vale... perdón por los errores de ortografía, y ahora si...**_

_**besos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Amarte Emily

Bueno, como me habéis pedido traigo la continuación... espero que les guste... y muchas gracias por los comentarios... animan...

obs. este fic esta escrito como pensamientos salteados... no se que norma tiene el fanfiction para esto y si las estoy incumpliendo, perdón, y también perdón por los errores de ortografía estoy intentando mejorar al máximo... ¿ok?

* * *

**Este fic utiliza los nombres de dos excelentes actores, los cuales no pretendo degradar su imagen. No recibo ningún beneficio con esto solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento, si alguien se siente ofendido con algo dicho o escrito aquí, que me lo comunique que haré de todo por cambiar o en lo mas extremo de los caso quitare el fic de circulación. ¿ok?**

**Bones pertenece a cadena fox... y Emily pertenece a david... su David... David pertenece a Jaime... ¿queda claro?**

* * *

**- Amarte... Emily-**

_El amor es un mejor maestro que el deber._ _Albert Einstein_

La vi.

Estaba allí en el sitio de siempre.

Me esperaba, estoy seguro de ello.

Relamo los labios, solo en verla y me aproximo como un cazador a su presa.

Me paro y miro a la redonda.

No hay nadie.

Nadie en el set que pueda privarme de mi deseo.

...

Deslizo mi mano por su cintura.

Esta caliente como me gusta.

Me propongo a acercar mi boca, deseando saborear mi objetivo.

- ¿sabes que hoy me toca a mí el café de Hart?

Siento un escalofrío subiendo por mi espalda.

¡Mierda!

Se supone que nadie me veía.

Pero ella. Siempre ella.

La única capaz de provocar que mi cuerpo tiemble, mucho más que cuando veo a Stephen cabreado.

...

- Emily...

Pronuncio cuando me giro a observar a mi bella compañera.

Hermosa.

Sin duda era hermosa, y aun mas cuando hacia la enojada.

Y cuando sus ojos brillaban con aquel azul tan intenso.

Y cuando sus labios dibujaban aquella traviesa sonrisa.

Y cuando ponía ambas manos en la cintura haciendo que su figura de afrodita se viera más sensual.

Y cuando, cuando todo eso solo era un mínimo gesto hecho solo para mí.

...

Sonrió con una de mis encantadoras sonrisas, pero ella es inmune a mi belleza "natural".

- no pongas esta cara David... Mi café por favor

Me recuso a obedecerla.

El café era mío, lo vi primero.

La observo por uno segundo y como si todo fuera una toma de escenas del viejo oeste, con una cámara lenta.

Destapo el café mientras ella coge el aire.

Doy el primero sorbo del caliente líquido mientras ella se pone de puntillas para que su estridente voz haga eco en el set.

Percibo como el oscuro liquido quema mi cuerpo desde el interior.

Y ella grita...

- ¡Hart! David tiene tu café

...

Supremacía es lo que ella siente cuando hace eso.

Siente que me gana y le gusta.

Le gusta ganarme, mandarme... Maltratarme.

El vaso del café ahora reposa en el mismo sitio que antes.

¿Intacto?

Si, el vaso.

¿El café?

Pues se encuentra en mi estómago, calentándome; pero no tanto cuanto el roce del cuerpo de Emily pegado al mío detrás de unos de los escenarios móviles.

Su respiración agitada.

Sus mejillas rosadas.

Sus ojos destellando la diversión de denunciarme a Hart, como una niña traviesa.

Mi niña traviesa.

...

Ambos respiramos agitados y con cuidado intentamos hacer el mínimo sonido.

Quito mi mano de su boca, donde había puesto para hacerla parar de reír con aquella sonrisa que me dejaba babeando.

La apretó en contra mía ahora con las dos manos.

Perfecto

Es la palabra que describe como su cuerpo se amolda al mío.

Sus manos en mi pecho son las únicas que impiden que esta perfección sea completa.

...

Carraspeo aproximando mi rostro al suyo y ella no se inmuta.

Me mira.

La miro.

Siento su respiración mezclándose a mía, es delicioso sentirla así, tan... Tan...

Petulante.

- ¿sabes que case me quemas las cuerdas vocales?

- ¿perdón?... Me has robado el café, David.

Protesto reforzando sus palabras con un insistente dedo que me golpeaba el pecho.

¿Podría alguien amar a una persona por hacer eso?

Si.

Yo lo hacía.

...

- ¡Maldita sea David!... de esta vez me las pagaras… Brigitte me lo había hecho.

No puedo contener la carcajada que me provoca la voz de Hart, de seguro lo haría comprar café para todo el set, pero ningún café seria igual al que preparaba la querida esposa del director.

Y bueno, no era la primera ni la última vez que tomaba su café, pero de esta vez me había pillado.

¿Y por qué?

Por ella.

Por Emily.

...

La presiono en mí contra y me oculto en su cuello.

Quiero contener las ganas de reír pero la risa de ella en mi oreja me hace de esto un acto imposible.

Escucho como Hart se va hacia otro lado.

Ahora puedo respirar tranquilo.

¿O no?

...

Emily está pegada a mí.

Sus manos tiran de mi traje hacia ella.

Me prende, me sofoca, me tiene por suyo.

Y lo soy.

Cada fibra de mi cuerpo lo es.

No sé desde cuando es así.

Pero lo es.

Y no me arrepiento de quererla, desearla.

Pero si de no poder amarla.

...

Ella se aleja cuando siente mis manos rozando en su espalda.

Me mira con los ojos aguados y no por reírse.

No.

Había algo más, algo que no había visto antes.

- ¿ha pasado algo Emy?

La pregunta sale de mi boca sin pensar.

Ella vacila pero acaba negando.

Miente.

¿Por qué?

...

- no... No pasa nada.

Suspira.

Sí que pasa algo y quiero saber qué.

Pero ella se adelanta.

- tengo que ir con Michaela... hay que empezar el show.

Fingir.

Esto es algo que Emily no sabe.

Es la mejor actriz con quien he tenido la honra de trabajar.

Pero no sabe fingir.

Interpretar, si lo hace, pero cuando algo va mal con ella, no lo sabe hacer.

¿O es que para mí ella se ha vuelto transparente?

...

- Emily

La advierto y ella sonríe.

Se aleja y le sujeto de la mano.

Quiero saber que le pasa.

No es de ahora.

Hace días que estar rara.

Pero no logro que me diga que le pasa.

...

La observo marchar.

Y me doy la vuelta para salir de allí.

¿Por qué no me dice que le pasa?

¿Desde cuándo estamos tan alejados?

Me pregunto una y otra vez hasta que alguien me llama.

Es ella.

- ¡David!

Me giro.

- hoy. Después de grabar. Cena. Nosotros. Tú eliges.

No me pregunta.

Sabe que para cenar con ella hago lo que puedo y lo que no.

Sonrío.

Cenar con ella siempre me pone de buena.

...

- ¡aquí estas!

Apretó los labios y sudor frío me pasa por el cuerpo.

- Hart…

Susurro sufridamente.

Sé que Hart me ama.

Pero escuchar su voz detrás de mí es horripilante.

Además miro hacia delante y veo a Emily estallar de risa.

Algún día me vengaría por lo que ella me hace pasar.

Pero esto ya sería más adelante.

Ahora mismo tenía que saber cómo o para donde corre.

Había que librarse de Hart.

...

Colgué el teléfono y no evite sentir culpa.

Había llamado a Jaime para decirle que iba a llegar tarde, pero por más que intentara, mis justificaciones por mi ausencia eran cada vez menos creíbles.

No quería hacer daño a Jaime.

Ella era una mujer muy fuerte y sé que solo seguía a mi lado porque temía que debido a sus antiguas andanzas yo apartara de ella a sus hijos.

Nunca lo haría, estaba seguro.

Pero los seres humanos somos egoístas por naturaleza y quizás si lo hiciera al pensar que sería lo mejor para mis hijos, mismo estando equivocado.

…

Escucho risas.

Michaela.

Sus escandalosas risas son ya una marca autorizada de ella.

Pero la que veo cuando me vuelvo hacia las risas es a ella.

Emily.

Después de quince horas de trabajo ella aun se veía hermosa.

Y sonreía de la forma que me gustaba.

De la forma que deseaba ver siempre cuando me despertase y cuando me acostase.

Pero no puedo.

…

Nos despedimos de Michaela que siempre me deja pintalabios en la mejilla.

No me preguntéis porque lo hace, pero no me importa, es mi amiga y la quiero como tal.

Al contrario que con Emily.

Con ella quiero más.

Deseo mucho más que su amistad.

Deseo su amor.

El camino al restaurante está lleno de risas y trivialidades.

Pero algo se me hace raro en las bromas de Emily.

Aquel tono flemático cuando me dirijo al tema personal es imposible de que ella oculte.

Deseo que me diga que le pasa.

Insisto una y otra vez, pero solo logro que aquella mancha oscura de sus ojos se haga mayor.

¿Qué esconde? ¿Y por qué?

¿No confía en mí el suficiente como para decírmelo?

Me pregunto cada vez más.

Pero las respuestas siempre son negativas y esto me exaspera.

...

Cenamos en uno de sus restaurantes preferidos.

La ensalada de este sitio parece tener un ingrediente secreto que la hace más apetecible todas las veces que he venido.

Pero Emily no la comió.

En verdad no comió nada.

Solo hacía rebusca en su plato como si allí fuera a encontrar sus anheladas respuestas.

...

Intentaba no hablar sobre el trabajo.

Ella abomina hablar sobre trabajo en su tiempo libre.

Pero no tenia de que hablar con una Emily tan distante.

- ¿vas a querer postre? Pediremos este helado...

- me voy a casar David

¿Alguna vez has sentido que te golpean pero no puedes hacer nada para evitar?

Como en un sueño que quieres gritar y no puedes.

O como en la vida real cuando la persona que amas te dice que se acabo.

Pues lo que sentí en aquel momento era igual.

O era mucho peor.

Porque estábamos terminando lo que nunca empezó.

...

Los ojos de ella brillan con desilusión.

¿Qué se supone que ella quiere que yo le diga?

¿Qué no lo haga?

- ¿qué?

Estúpido monosílabo.

¿Por qué tenias que salir sin que lo mandara?

¿Es que eres masoquista?

...

- Hornsby me ha propuesto matrimonio hace tres meses y…

No quiero escuchar.

No quiero

- lo he aceptado

No puede respirar… lo había aceptado.

Yo tenía que aceptarlo.

Pero no….no, no, no…

Ella no podía hacer aquello.

Era egoísta por mi parte pero…

Ella es mía.

Solamente mía.

...

- ¿todos lo saben?

Intento parecer lo menos afectado que puedo.

La amo.

Y no le puedo hacer daño.

Por más que me duela sus palabras.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

Si no por mí.

Por ella.

...

Le veo asentir y mi ser se quema por dentro.

La veo llorar y mi corazón se desgarra.

Siento como me coge la mano y ahogo el grito que mi corazón me pide dar.

- quería decírtelo antes pero…

- ¿pero? ¿Qué pretendías, Emily? ¿Decirme cuando estuvieras en el altar?

Estaba frustrado y quería acabar con aquello.

Reclamarla por mía.

Pero es en estas horas las cuales más herimos a la persona que amamos.

...

- no puedes reclamarme esto y lo sabes…

Curvo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se veía nerviosa, dolorida.

Frustrada.

Pero yo estaba igual y por más que quisiera gritarla.

Acusarla.

Hacerla entender que yo la amaba.

No podía.

...

- estas son las invitaciones…

Deslizo sobre la mesa una carta.

Ya no sabía en qué pensar.

Estaba paralizado.

Atormentado.

Sin saber qué hacer con aquello.

Sin saber qué hacer con el amor que me quemaba por dentro.

Y sabía que ella no estaba distinta.

Estaba sufriendo tanto o más que yo.

Pero era la única de los dos que sabia ser fuerte.

…

- David no pongas esa cara…

Me pidió viendo como mis facciones demostraban el dolor que tenia dentro.

La miro.

Pero por primera vez desde que la conozco.

La veo huir.

- ten… tengo que irme… nos vemos mañana.

Se levanta rápidamente, queriendo huir de mi.

De mi mirada.

De mi presencia.

Pero no puedo dejarla ir.

Esto no puede acabar así.

No puede.

...

- te llevaré a casa.

La cojo de la mano haciendo que para.

Que me dé su atención.

Pero mi toque la atormenta.

La hace temblar.

- David

Suplica.

Y por más que desea que no le duela.

Sé que lo hace.

Mi presencia.

Mi toque.

La afecta.

La mata.

- te llevaré a casa.

Replico no solo para que ella comprenda mi deseo.

Pero para que mi corazón masoquista se calme.

…

El silencio del camino hacia la casa de ella era sofocante.

La presión de saber quien estaba haciendo lo correcto era aplastante.

Y mismo así ninguno hacia nada para remediarlo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el coraje suficiente para luchar por amor.

Para intentar hacer una locura.

Para ser egoísta con sus sentimientos y decir "al carajo con todo"

"yo te amo"

…

La acompañe hasta la puerta.

Me paré delante de ella.

No hablamos.

No hicimos nada más que mirarnos.

Que intentar demostrar con la mirada que el otro cometía un error.

Y no sé cómo empezó.

No sé quien dio el paso.

Quien de los dos avanzo hacia el otro.

Si fui yo con mi deseo de al menos una vez amarla.

O ella compartiendo todo el amor que tenía solo para mí.

O los dos, que quizás deseábamos tanto no pudimos evitarlo.

Pero lo que sé es que de alguna forma.

Milagrosa e inexplicable.

Nos besamos.

…

Acogedor.

Cálido.

Dulce.

Intenso.

Vivo.

¿Alguien pode describir un beso de amor?

Yo no.

Pero puedo decir que Emily era capaz de demostrarme con los labios.

Todo lo que las palabras nunca llegaran a pronunciar.

...

Andamos sin que ninguno sepa dónde va.

O al menos yo no sabía, hasta que choque con la cama.

La cama de Emily.

El único sitio que quería vivir toda mi vida.

Desnudándola como lo hacía.

Besando como lo hacía.

Amándola como nunca.

…

Suspiro, gemidos, risas, respiraciones entrecortadas...

Besos, caricias, lujuria, pasión… amor…

Gestos, acciones… palabras…

- _te quiero Emily_

Dieron inicio a la acción más primitiva del hombre.

Pero también la más bella.

Completa.

Enamorada.

…

El acto…

El hacer el amor…

El hacer el amor con ella…

Me devolvió la vida.

Me unió a ella para siempre, con cadenas forjadas con amor.

Sobrepasamos los límites de la pasión.

Y llegamos a ser uno.

Un ser.

Un amor.

Un todo.

…

- te amo… David.

Su cuerpo estaba pegado el mío.

Su pelo se amoldaba a mi hombro.

Su respiración quemaba mi pecho.

Su voz calentó mi alma.

Pero fueron sus lágrimas las que me devolvieron a la tierra.

…

- Emily

Susurré llamándola la atención.

Acariciando su pelo con delicadeza.

Sintiéndome afortunado por tenerla en mis brazos.

Pero esto duro menos de lo que yo pensé.

- esto no debió pasar, David.

Mi corazón paro.

¿No debió?

¿Qué quería decir?

¿Qué se arrepiente de amarme?

¿Qué no me ama?

...

- Emily

No puedo creer en lo que dice.

Quiero pensar que estar dormida.

Que habla de otro David.

Pero no.

…

Ella se sienta en la cama y me mira.

Las gruesas lágrimas que bajan por su rostro me aplastan aun más el corazón.

- ha sido un error… no debió pasar… yo… Hornsby…

- no le amas

No quería gritarle.

Pero no pude controlarme.

La amo…

Y no podía aceptar aquello.

No después de saber que ella me correspondía.

Que me amaba.

…

- vete…

Suspira y me niego.

- vete… por favor…

Suplica y me niego.

-¡vete!

Me grita y le obedezco.

Por miedo.

Por dolor.

Por inseguridad.

Por no saber qué hacer, ni cómo hacer.

Por no tener derecho de arruinarle la felicidad.

Por no tener derecho de hacer más daño a ella.

Por imbécil.

Por idiota.

Por amor…

…

Me pongo la ropa y salgo de la habitación.

Escucho sus sollozos y no soy capaz de consolarla.

Su llanto me aterroriza.

Me duele.

Pero no puedo volver.

No sé cómo hacer.

Quiero hacerlo.

Pero no lo hago.

Y por esto hoy dos meses después de aquel acto.

Un mes y una semana después de su matrimonio.

Yo me lamento.

Me machaco…

Me muero…

Por amor…

Porque amo…

Porque te amo…

Emily Deschanel…

…..

* * *

espero que le aya gustado... ahora ya sabéis que era lo que David tanto hablaba...

una cosa...

se que es imposible, o quizás no, Dios sabrá, que David y Emily tengan o hayan tenido algo... así que para aclararlo este fic es un delirio de lo que yo deseo que fuera cierto... se que Emily es sensata lo bastante como para casarse por amor y no pretendo discutir, porque el amor es como los gusto cada uno con el suyo... solo escribo por que es como una historia de amor imposible, y esto me gusta... si alguien se siente ofendido o no este de acuerdo que David " mujeriego" sea un buen partido para Emily, no puedo hacer nada... solo decir que el mor cambia hasta el mas duro corazón... tal y como va a pasar en el 6x09 con Brennan.(o esto espero XD)

¿ok?

besitos.

os quiero...


	3. Te amo Emily Deschanel

hola, bueno aquí va el ultimo capitulo de este fic... es lo primero final de fic que hago así que espero no decepcionar... que disfrutéis de un medio bipolar David...

* * *

ah y otra cosa... yo escribo este Demily porque me fascina los dos actores... para mi son perfectos. me encanta que muchas de vosotras compartan lo mismo que a mi... me encanta que comentéis diciendo que les gusta, y espero que les siga gustando... porque digo esto... porque en este fic la decisión de Emily es por David B así que les aviso de ante mano que si no les gusta Demily o les ofende el fic porque Emily acaba de contraer matrimonio y consideras irrespetuoso hacia su persona- no leáis y no comentéis... no me importa que tenga solo un comentario... no soy de las que dice Emily esta equivocada tiene que esta con David B, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que es mi ilusión y en los últimos días tengo muy pocas ilusiones para que algo que escribo con tanto cariño para vosotras me quite la ilusión.

digo y repito.

**Emily es sensata y una estupenda persona, Hornsby pues no lo se... pero deseo que él la haga feliz y con tanto que nadie empece a llamarla Emily Hornsby yo seguiré ilusionada con Emily Boreanaz...**

- espero que lo que digo no ofenda a nadie y si lo hace por favor que me comunique, estaré a disposición de todos...

* * *

**Este fic utiliza los nombres de dos excelentes actores, los cuales no pretendo degradar su imagen. No recibo ningún beneficio con esto solo lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento, si alguien se siente ofendido con algo dicho o escrito aquí, que me lo comunique que haré de todo por cambiar o en lo mas extremo de los caso quitare el fic de circulación. ¿ok?**

**Bones pertenece a cadena fox... y Emily pertenece a david... su David... David pertenece a Jaime... ¿queda claro?**

* * *

**- Te amo emily-**

_"Cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible."- Billy Cristal-_

Me miro al espejo y veo la deplorable imagen de un hombre sin amor.

Con la barba de matusalén, los ojos de drogado, la boca seca y…

Vale, puede que dramatice.

Las maquilladoras no me permiten el no afeitarme, o no maquíllame.

Pero mis ojos si muestran que mi alma se fue con Emily el día en que la amé.

El día más feliz de mi vida, con excepción del día de nacimiento de mis hijos.

…

Suspiro mirando hacia mi dialogo.

La escena que los fans llevan esperando desde el principio de la serie, está ahora en mis manos.

Pero no tengo ganas de hacerla.

Será un martirio, entenderme.

Besarla, tocarla...

Amándola como yo la amo.

Es horrible.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me enamoraría de ella.

Y que amar duele.

Estaría haciendo Buffy.

...

Desde la boda solo hablamos el necesario.

Y es muy poco.

Sé que todos lo notan.

Sé que nos miran y siente que ambos estamos desconectados.

Lejos del otro, lejos de sí mismo.

...

Observo como ella se pasea por el improvisado set, en el parque.

Esta tan distinta, además, algo en ella me hace verla más bella cada día.

Sé que es tonto, pero es la verdad.

Mi corazón quema cuando la veo.

Y un inexplicable sentimiento de querer protégela me embarga.

Muchas veces noto su mirada sobre mí pero de pronto se va.

Algunas veces la veo venir como si me fuera a hablar pero se va.

Es extraño.

Es doloroso.

…

Hart llama.

Hace días que ni yo ni Emily le robamos el café.

Y parece que no está contento con ello.

Ha puesto hasta una nota en el café para que Emily o yo lo tomasen.

Pero ninguno lo hace.

Ninguno hace nada que solía hacer antes con el otro.

…

- haber chicos… cámara tres y siete en línea…

Escucho la voz de Hart tras las cámaras, pero por más que esté a mi lado parece distante.

¿Por qué?

Porque la tengo delante mía.

No de la forma que quiero pero es algo.

Parece concentrada, y yo también lo estoy.

Estoy concentrado en ella.

En el porqué sus manos tiemblan ligeramente.

En el porqué su respiración esta agitada.

En el porqué su inquieto pie esta cada vez más inquieto.

En cada movimiento de ella.

…

-ok, chicos ¿preparados?

Ambos asentimos y ponemos el guión al lado para después colocarnos frente al otro.

La miro y ella a mí.

No sé si estar interpretando.

Pero algo me decía que no me gustaba aquella mirada de miedo de ella.

- ¿listos?... silencio en el set… cámara uno, toma treinta y cuatro… acción…

….

Suspiro cansado y la miro.

- ¿de verdad te vas?

El ficticio viento la hace remover el pelo y mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos.

No os equivoquéis hace parte de la escena.

O eso creo.

- tengo que pasa la pagina… tu mismo lo has dicho.

- sí pero… Hannah se ha ido… Brennan no me hagas esto nuevamente.

No necesito fingir mis lágrimas porque verla llorar me parte el alma, a pesar de que san lágrimas simuladas.

…

Ella suspira y suelta el aire por la boca, como para tentar calmarse.

Y es ahí que me pierdo.

Aquello no está en mi guión.

- no puedo…

- ¿Por qué?... por favor Brennan…

La cogí del rostro y mi corazón late a mil por hora…

Su piel me hechiza…

Me droga…

- hagamos bien esto… no nos niegue nuevamente una oportunidad… no ahora…

Me aproximo y ella aprieta los labios.

No comprendo porque lo hacía si debería estar tirándose a mis brazos.

Besándome.

Pero sigo acercándome y ya percibo su dulce respiración.

Presiento sus dulces labios.

…

- no David…

Susurra y yo abro los ojos, asustado.

Los ojos de ella están cerrados, pero de pronto los abre y me mira.

Aprensión.

Es lo que veo en los ojos de ella.

Y me asusto.

- tenemos que hablar…

Vuelve a susurrar alejándose de mí prudentemente.

…

La cojo de la mano y salgo con ella de allí.

Escucho que todos nos llaman y se pregunta qué estaba pasando.

Pero ni yo mismo lo sabía.

Tan solo necesitaba estar a solas con ella, pues sea lo que sea, que ella me quiere decir, es grave.

La conocía el suficiente como para saberlo.

...

Me paro cuando veo que estamos lo suficiente lejos del set, pero ella sigue andando hasta detenerse bajo uno de los árboles del parque.

La acompaño en silencio.

Un odioso silencio que me carcome por dentro.

Este silencio que se ha formado entre nosotros como si nuestro amor tuviera que ser reprimido por ser "imperfecto" para la sociedad.

Mierda.

¿Por qué amar es tan difícil?

…

Me aproximo prudentemente a ella, que tan solo suspira por mi cercanía.

- ¿Emy?

La llamo con miedo…

Si tengo miedo…

Miedo a volver a meter la pata y que de esta vez sea peor que las demás.

- Emily

La llamo y segundos después ella me mira.

Tan solo su mirada me duele.

¿Qué cosa tan horrible había pasado para que estuviera así?

¿Dolida?

No, era mucho más que esto…

…

- ¿qué ha pasado?

Pregunto cogiéndola del rostro, siento como ella se estremece cuando le acaricio la mejilla secando las lágrimas que corren por esta.

Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar que mis manos deseen recoger su piel, aun que sea tan solo la mejilla.

- ¿ha pasado algo con Hornsby?

Fue una estúpida pregunta, lo sé… y ella también pensó lo mismo.

Violentamente quitó mis manos de su rostro y me miro acusadoramente.

- no… no David…

Me grita y yo tontamente tan solo puedo mirarla.

Se muerde la boca con fuerza y case puedo oír como contiene un grito de desespero en su garganta.

- ¡he sido una estúpida!

Estoy totalmente perdido…

¿De qué habla?

¿Con respecto a Hornsby?

¿O a mí?

¡Mierda que está pasando!

….

Veo como ella me mira decidida.

Sé que siente lo perdido que estoy así que parece decidida a continuar.

Coger violentamente el aire antes de seguir.

- aquella noche hemos cometido un error.

Era el colmo.

Definitivamente ahora si sabía a dónde iba todo.

Y no pensaba permitir que siguiera.

- ¡a la mierda! – protesto exasperado alejándome de ella- no me importa que sientas remordimiento por haber traicionado a tu estúpido esposo, Emily, pero no permitiré que sigas diciendo que la única noche en que te ame fue un error… si quieres olvidarte de aquella noche… hazlo, pero yo no lo haré… no me voy a olvidar que me amas y sé que tú tan poco lo harás por más que lo intentes.

La acuso.

Sé que estoy siendo duro, pero llevo días martirizándome por lo ocurrido.

Días intentando olvidarla.

Días viviendo enteramente tan solo para verla, contemplar el hermosa que es.

Y ahora me venía con que mi amor y la noche en que pase con ella era un error.

No… no iba a permitir.

Lo había hecho una vez… había huido.

Pero ahora no lo haría.

Si era necesario lucharía con uñas y dientes por defender a nuestro indefenso amor.

…

- ¿es esto que crees David? ¿Qué te digo esto tan solo porque traicione a Hornsby? No soy tan fútil, me importa un cuerno lo de Hornsby… pero no hemos equivocado, nos hemos portado como dos adolescentes y…

Parecía no poder llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Ella estaba totalmente nerviosa y perturbada.

Y yo tan solo podía dar vuelta buscando comprender que había sido errado.

¿Amarnos?

¿Pasar una noche juntos?

¿Olvidarnos de quien somos y ser solo nosotros?

¡Qué mierda!

….

- ¿en qué Emily? ¿En qué nos equivocamos? Dime… nos equivocamos haciendo el amo como… como dos adolescentes… si es eso, no me importa… volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez…

- no… si importa…

Me grita de tal forma que me estremezco.

Me mira como si hubiera quitado de ella todas las ilusiones de una "feliz vida".

Me derrota.

Porque no puedo… no puedo luchar contra ella.

- no es por el sexo, David, el no es importante… si tan solo fuera por ello.

Se lamenta secándose las lágrimas.

Suspira y se aproxima a mí.

Sus lágrimas me duelen.

Su dolor me mata.

…

- Emily…

Susurro cuando la tengo delante de mí.

¡Oh dios! Matarme pero que ella pare de llorar.

Por favor.

- todo acto tiene una consecuencia, David.

Cogió mi mano sin que yo pudiera saber de que hablaba.

Solo hacia mirarla.

Intentar descubrir en sus llorosos ojos que quería decir.

Y fue lo que menos esperaba.

- y la consecuencia de esto esta… esta dentro de mi.

…

Todo el mundo parecía caerse a mí alrededor.

Los ojos de Emily estaban clavados mirándome como si necesitara algo de mí.

Algo que yo no sabía darle.

La piel caliente de su vientre estaba en mis manos.

Y creo que era el único además de sus ojos, que me mantenía de pie.

Ya no estaba confuso.

No.

Ahora estaba desconcertado.

Horrorizado.

Todo se estaba saliéndome de las manos

Y yo estúpidamente ni podía moverme.

¡Qué mierda!

¿Qué hago?

¿Huyo?

No… no…

¡Joder!

…

- perdón, David…

Se alejó de mí y perdí todos mis sentidos.

- no… no debí decírtelo, tan solo quería que… droga…

Yo estaba confuso y ella…

¡Mierda!

Emily estaba embarazada y era yo el que estaba dando una de marica asustado cuando…

Cuando debería estar protegiéndola…

Cuando debía por fin poner las cartas en la mesa…

Cuando debería poner fin a nuestra tortura.

Cuando tenía que ser el hombre y no el estúpido capullo que siempre fui.

…

Le veo bajar la mirada nerviosa y asustada.

Pero no sé qué decirle…

Creo que ningún hombre sabe que decir cuando la mujer que ama dice que está embarazada…

Pero en mi caso, no saber que decir podía conllevar a alejarla de mí… para siempre.

- voy… voy a volver al set… hablare con Hart…

Estaba tartamudeando.

Estaba totalmente pérdida y yo…

Yo era el culpable.

Tenía que hacer algo.

La iba a perder.

…

Siempre he sido un hablador.

Pero Emily tenía el don de dejarme sin palabras…

Así que opté por mi segunda gran hazaña…

Las acciones.

Si.

Por más sorprendido que estuviera, tenía que actuar rápido y así lo hice.

Era maravilloso lo que sentía por ella y no estaba más dispuesto a perderla.

Era maravilloso el gusto de su boca de la cual bebía con desespero, intentado así que mis iniciativas le demostrase lo que yo no sabía decir con palabras.

…

- te amo

Fue el único susurro que salió de mi boca.

Pero el más verdadero de todos.

Emily me abrazo con fuerza y la acuné en mis brazos.

Quería protegerla.

Quería tenerla conmigo.

Quería ser el hombre de su vida.

Quería todo lo que decía respecto a ella.

Quería amarla…

Como nunca.

Y para siempre.

…

No puedo decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, pero fue bastante.

Ella no me soltó, ni yo permitiría que hiciera, era mía.

Solo mía.

Ella parecía más calmada.

Su caliente respiración estaba en mi cuello haciendo que fuera aun más agradable tenerla así.

Volví a besar su cabeza y acariciar su espalda pero ella no se inmuto.

Pero sabía que era la hora.

Había que poner todo en paños limpios.

Tenía que ser sincero con ella.

Ir con calma y esperar que me comprenda.

…

- cásate conmigo

¡Hostias David!

¡Tan poco sutil eres capullo!

¿Dónde va lo de ir con calma?

Emily intento alejarse de mí rápidamente pero la detuve.

- espera, no pretendía decir esto…

¡Mierda!

Torpe… torpe… torpe…

- digo, sí que quería decir eso… pero no así… no ahora…

Vale, quitar el de torpe…

Eres un estúpido.

…

Emily se alejó de mí mirándome como si estuviera loco.

¿Sabes que es ver la mujer que amas mirarte como si fuera un loco?

Es horrible, pareces más torpe y estúpido de lo que ya eres.

Y en mi caso no es poco…

- no... ¡No sé qué decirte!

Susurre vencido mirando hacia abajo.

Los hombres deberíamos tener un manual para este tipo de situaciones…

Son más difíciles que las matemáticas.

…

- no necesitas decirme nada, David… yo soy la que está embarazada y tú tienes tu familia yo… yo no puede separar una familia.

¿Qué?

¿Ves lo que provocas con tu boca grande David?

Vuelves a hacerla llorar, además de que se cree culpable.

¡Estúpido haz algo!

- me he separado de Jaime y pretendía secuéstrate…

Bueno…

Dale un arma de una vez…

Es más fácil matar a una mujer del corazón así…

¡Joder!

Por esto Hart no te deja rescribir los guiones.

¡Eres horrible!

¡Mierda cállate estúpida conciencia!

¡Déjame en paz!

….

- David…

La voz de Emily en aquel tono bajo me hizo caer en mi.

Me estaba portando como un loco.

Tenía que ser sincero y de esta vez hacerlo bien.

La miro y veo sus ojos brillaran con las lágrimas, pero también la confusión que le calzó mis palabras.

Tenía que acabar con aquello ahora.

…

- Emily… no…

Suspiro.

Coraje David, eres un hombre.

Ser un hombre.

- soy un capullo… tengo miedo de las responsabilidades… tengo miedo de amarte…

Ella se mordió los labios.

Mal, estaba haciendo mal.

- … pero cuando me dijiste lo de Hornsby y después de que te hice el amor… todo se vino abajo…

Bueno por su cara de melancolía sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-… pedí el divorcio a Jaime una semana antes de tu boda… pero ella tenía miedo a que le quitase sus hijos y no me dio hasta que le firme todos los papeles de la custodia… pero ya te habías casado…

Una lágrima bajo de los ojos de ella y también de los míos.

-… no sabes cuánto desee pedir que no dieras el sí a Hornsby… no sabes cuánto… pero te mereces ser feliz…

Reí secamente ante tal ocurrencia.

¿Cómo podía ser feliz ella si no le amaba?

…

- … Hornsby podía darte lo que yo no… una familia perfecta, un esposo dedicado... hijos…

Me aproxime a ella y acaricie su plano vientre.

¡Dios mi hijo estaba allí dentro!

¡Mío y de Emily!

-… tan solo quería que fueras feliz cariño… mismo que esto me matara…

- David…

Susurro cuando acaricie su mejilla marcada por las lágrimas.

-… shhh… no terminé… necesito terminar…

Le dije dando un castro beso en la frente y separándome por completo.

-… no tengo nada Emily… nada que él puede darte…

Abrí los brazos en alto exponiéndome para ella.

-… esto es lo que tengo para dar Emily… un hombre estúpido, que está a punto de perder el amor de su vida… un hombre divorciado, dos veces… Un hombre, que es padre de dos… tres hijos…

Sonreír señalándole el vientre y ella me sonrío también.

-… un hombre imperfecto… pero enamorado… enamorado de ti Emily…

Ella se tapo medio rostro con las manos, pero no dejo de mirarme.

Yo suspire.

Ya estaba dicho.

…

Me aproxime a ella con mi mejor cara de perrito sin dueño.

Porque ella era mi dueña.

Solo tenía que saber se iba a acogerme

-… sé que soy muy poco para ti… pero te amo mas del que he amado a nadie en mi vida… no te puedo prometer nada Emily… no sé si puedo cambiar… ser perfecto para ti… pero no creo que ahí fuera haya alguien que te ama como yo lo hago… te amo Emily Deschanel…

La miraba a los ojos.

El azul intenso y aquella penetrante mirada me daban miedo.

No miedo a estar con ella.

Pero a que me rechazase.

No podía seguir viviendo sin ella.

…

-… eres un estúpido, David…

Me reprochó y yo sonreír.

Si, era un estúpido por no ver antes que delante de mí estaba todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

-… y estás loco…

Volvió a reprocharme.

Si seguía así me subiría el ego.

-… si buscara a un hombre perfecto ¿crees que me enamoraría de ti?...

Vale, me merecía lo de estúpido.

Pero ya me estaba degradando.

Yo, estoy aquí.

Confesando mi amor.

Diciendo lo que mi corazón lo hace.

Y ella me humilla…

…

-… eres un desgraciado David… sabes cuánto llevo intentado decirte lo del embarazo…

Me pego en el pecho como una niña consentida.

Era hermosa haciendo esto.

- perdón…

Susurré aguantando de sus manos en mi pecho.

Ella me miro con enfado.

Amaba cuando fruncía los labios y estos se quedaban rojizos.

Deseaba tanto besarla.

- ¿perdón?... ¡joder, David!.. te…

Atrape sus labios con los míos.

Prendí su cuerpo al mío.

La quería totalmente para mí.

Y sabía que ella me quería a mí.

- amo... cariño... te amo…

Acabe su frase…

Acabe con nuestro tortura.

…

Creo que todos ahora pueden decir que vivimos en un cuento de hadas.

La vida no es un cuento de hadas.

Pero amar a Emily, se aproxima a ello.

Nada ha cambiado demasiado.

Mis hijos con Jaime tienen mi atención y mi cuidado, hasta más de lo que los daba antes.

Emily y yo aclaramos todo con Hornsby y él como hombre enamorado cedió, no quería tener a Emily con él si no era feliz.

La prensa cayo como bomba sobre nosotros.

Nunca pensé que mi trabajo podía ser tan fastidioso.

Pero lo único que me preocupaba era que Emily no se viera afectada.

No podía dejar que mi futura esposa sufriera ataques de ira de una décima parte de personas moralistas.

…

Pero todo salió bien.

Ahora tengo una gran familia.

Unos fans que me felicitan constantemente por demostrar que soñar es bueno y amar es aun mejor.

Tengo a amigos dispuestos a todo por mí y por mi esposa.

Pero no penséis que he cambiado.

Sigo siendo David.

Sexy.

Extrovertido.

Atrayente.

Galante.

Sexy…

¡Oh! Y loco por las mujeres.

Principalmente por las tres deudas que tengo delante mía.

Una tremenda rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca.

Una con un precioso pelo castaño claro de piel blanca y ojos indefinidos.

Una hermosa de pelo también castaño pero más largo que la otra además de piel blanca y ojos azules.

…

¡Dios como se puede vivir sin estas mujeres!

Sin mis dos pequeñas princesas Bardot y la recen nacida Evelyn.

Y sin el amor de mi vida.

La mujer que me hace babear con tan solo mirarme.

La que me hace tragar a duras penas cuando balancea su cuerpo delante mía al caminar.

La que me hace perder la cordura cuando me besa.

Ella.

Tan solo ella.

Emily.

Mi Emily.

Mía Porque yo...

Yo…

Amo a Emily Deschanel.

**fin**

* * *

bueno... a los que llegaran hasta aquí les doy las gracias por leer... espero que les haya gustado y que les aya divertido la conciencia de David y la típica paranoia que creo que siente un hombre cuando se entera de que la mujer que ama esta embarazada... me gusto hacer este fic. fue un desafió para mi y estoy complacida con el resultado... espero que aquellas-os que leyeran hayan disfrutado...

besitos

los quiero bones fans.

y feliz año nuevo

* * *

fic terminado el 29/12/2010


End file.
